From Stories to Reality
by Artemisfly
Summary: Clara is young French girl who loves Carver Edlund's book. For her this is only stories, until one night...


1\. Clara put down her book on her nightstand. It was the third time she read it, but she couldn't stop loving it and getting surprised every time. Before those books, Clara used to read everything, the whole time. But since that series came into her life, she just couldn't stop reading it. She had read the whole thing twice, and tonight she had just finished the first book for the third time.

She was thinking about beginning the second book again, she didn't want to leave this universe she found wonderful. But midnight was already approaching, and on the next day she had some school exams planed.

"I'll do it tomorrow, in the bus for school".

She put on the nightstand, next to her book, her glasses and turned off the ligh.

Just before falling asleep, it felt a bit cooler than usually. Clara didn't mind, it was only outside her bed.

2\. "You're reading that thing again?

\- Don't call it a thing, replied Clara, it's the most wonderful story I've ever read!

\- Considering you only read that..."

Clara liked her friend Marion, but when it was about what she was reading, she could be a real pain in the ass. Since they know how to read, Marion has always criticized Clara's reading choices. But she knew her friend for so long now that she stopped listening to her arguments and so she continued reading while the school bus was waiting for the last kids to get in.

Her school day was a normal one. She past her test with no difficulties, Clara was a good student. Each time she'd got a free moment, she would go on with her book, and that until she got home. That Friday, she came home around 6pm. She never understood why France was almost the only country that'll work that long at school in Europe, considering the German and British school system. She was born in France but she had the occasion to spend some months in Germany and England in order to learn the language and the culture. She actually already knew English. Her mom was French but her dad was American and now that her parents were separated, he went back to America. She'd go see him every holidays. Now, it was just Clara and her mom. But that week end, her mom was away for work. Clara was all on her own. She had already planed everything: she'll do all her homeworks that evening the rest of her weekend would be in order to read her books.

Around 8 o'clock, she was done with her homework. She prepared herself a simple hot meal and watched tv. The sounds was really loud but she thought she had hear some noises coming from upstairs. To lazy to see what was going on, she just stayed in the couch, watching her movie even louder while the cracking from upstairs was still going on.

3\. After her movie was done, she decided to read a bit. But quick after that, she got really tired. After switching off her television and all the lamps, she climbed up the stairs and found in the dark her room's door. She was not going to switch her light on, she was going to jump into bed and fall asleep. But between the door and her bed, she fell on something. Okay, let's light it up then, she thought. She stood up, walked on something sharp and switch on the light. Her foot hurt terribly, she had walk on glass... Her room was a real mess. Her mirror was broken, all her books were on the floor, the window was open and on the wall, someone had written something in a weird language she couldn't understand.

"What the hell happened here..."

She thought it was a break in, but apparently, nothing was stolen. She tried to clear the mess but when she picked up a piece of the broken miror, she saw the reflection of someone else. That someone looked so real, but when she tried to hit him, he just vaporized. Clara just stood there, she couldn't understand what just happened. Then she remembered she had read about something like that somewhere. But where? The way he disappeared made her thought of a ghost even though she didn't picture them that way. Where did she write about some ghostbusters? She was not going to try to catch it with a vacuum, she was not that stupid! Clara thought of calling the police and when she got to her desk, where her phone was she saw her books and then she knew the police wouldn't be able to help her. That's where she'd read it, in those books. What she saw just looked like the descriptions from the books, it could only mean the author had seen it and, if she was lucky, fought it. She needed to know before that ghost kill her.

4\. "Mr. Carver Edlund, or should I say Mr. Chuck Shurley, I need your help. You are the only I know who can save me. Please, help. Call me."

Clara had sent a mail to the author of her books. She decided to make it short, so he would understand it's an emergency. But she decided to put also his real name so he would understand why kind emergency it was. She had added to her mail her phone number and then she remember she was not in the USA and so she also added some of her usernames from a few apps she used. She decided to go to the kitchen, it was the only room with two doors, in case she needed to run, and it was on the first floor. The clock on the wall indicated it was 11:30 pm. It had been about 20 minutes she had sent her email but there was still no answer. She tried to figure out what time it was in America at that moment, what if it was night?

"Can't be night if it's already night here, she thought, it must be between 3:30 pm or 6:30 pm. I just have to wait for him to check his emails…"

She had taken her laptop in the kitchen with her, luckly the ghost hadn't broke it! If she would need to move, she would transfer the call on her phone, but the quality would be much better on her laptop. Clara waited a couple more minutes and then a music began to play. Clara didn't realized at first it was her laptop warning her someone was calling her.

"Impalabros? wispered Clara. He must be really into his books…"

There was profil picture but when she answered the videocall, two men appeared on the screen. They were apparently sitting, behind them was a big library, full of old books. The one with the long hair was taller than the short hair one. They reminded her of the books' character, perhaps the author inspired himself from true people for the physical description.

"You're the one who asked for help? asked the smaller one.

\- Which one of you is Carver Edlund?

\- You mean Chuck? questionned the taller one.

\- Yes… So, which one of you?"

The two guys didn't answer. They looked at each other, like if they were deciding who was going to talk next. They turned they back to the camera to whisper something Clara couldn't hear.

"Listen, I'm in big trouble here and he is the only one who can help me ! she shouted. I don't have time to look at you whispering, I need to talk to him now!

-Listen kiddo, the guy disappeared a couple of years ago. We don't know how, but when you sent him your email, it was directly sent to us. So now if you really need help, Sammy and I are the only shot you'll have, 'cause if you sent that email, I guess it means you don't know how to deal with what is going on and no one is coming to help you, am I wrong?"

Clara just went quite. Did he say Sammy? It only could be a coincidence… They could not be the real…

"Are you…

\- Yes, we are Sam and Dean from Supernatural, answered the one who was apperently Sam. Chuck didn't invented all of the stories of his books. He was a prophet of the Lord, he could see what we were about to do and he wrote it down. This is our story.

\- Hey, Sammy, you remember Cas said an archangel was watching over him? Maybe he's the one who sent us the email.

\- Could be, replied Sam.

\- You are telling me, that all of it is real…? asked Clara with a little voice.

\- I'm sorry to tell you that, told her Dean, but, yeah, it's all real. All the monsters and everything, they're real.

\- If we refer to your email, continued Sam, there's something at your house, do you what it is?

\- I… I think it's a ghost… It looked human but it vaporized when I hit him…

\- Okay, kiddo,... Sorry what's your name again? asked Dean.

\- I'm Clara…

\- Okay Clara, get out of the house with your parents…

\- They're not home… I'm all alone…

\- Then just get out, continued Dean, tell us where you are, we're coming as fast as we can.

\- I don't think you can make it to my house.

\- Why?

\- According to the books, Dean's afraid of planes, replied Clara.

\- Where do you live? asked the two brothers at the same time.

\- Across the ocean, in France."

Clara explained the boys in a quick version her story: why she was in France, why her parents were not there… It didn't last long, but after 5 minutes, there was a loud noise, like something heavy falling down. It seemed the brothers hadn't hear it, but when they saw the panic on Clara's face, they decided that the only they could help her was to guide her throuh the internet -with the hope it wouldn't let them down.

"Clara, you're in the kitchen right? asked Sam.

\- Heu… Yeah, I went here 'cause it's the only room with two doors and knives…

\- And salt, kiddo, said Dean. Take the salt, do a circle and stay in it ! The ghost won't normally be able to get to you.

\- Normally? panicked Clara.

\- Well… Sometimes they are more clever than we think…

\- Well done Dean ! Nice touch ! said his brother."

\- While talking, Clara opened a drawer and took the salt out of it. She began to do her circle on the ground, not to small, so she could move around, but then she realized something. She was communicating with her favorite characters -who appears to be real, even better-, she could ask them everything about their lifes! How does it feel to hunt monsters? Don't you get bored sometimes of this hard life? What happened after "Swan song"?

"Wait what? What is thos "Swan song"? yelled Dean.

\- Well, it's the last published book from Carver, sorry I mean Chuck. I guess he disappeared right after he finished it…

\- What happens to us in that one? asked Sam.

\- He wrote about the Impala, but it finishes with Samifer going into the cage and Dean going to live his life with Lisa, as he -you- promessed."

Dean looked at Sam. He tried to contained himself but he couldn't.

"Samifer? Seriously? What does it stand for?" Dean couldn't stop laughing.

Clara explained it was the name given to Sam as Lucifer's vessel. Sam looked at Dean, said something about Destiel and Dean calmed down. Clara understood it must be quite akward to have those fandoms about you, especially when they're not true. She would have to stop asking questions, even if it would be very hard.

"Loads of things happened Clara, said Dean while looking at his right arm and then at Sam, but now is not the right time to talk about it. "

5\. That said, they were back on bisness. They had to find who was this ghost in order to "kill" it. Lucky for Clara, her mom wanted a fireplace in her house, and so there was an iron poker. Problem was that the fireplace was in the living room , and the living room was across the hall. Even if Clara was quick, it was dangerous, the ghost was faster than her -it was a ghost after all. The picture on the screen started to get blured. Clara didn't xait for the Winchesters to say anything, she ran as fast as she could to the living room. She could hear Dean shouting that she was a complete idiot and that she should get back to the kitchen. Clara grabbed the poker but when she turned back, the ghost was here. She didn't attack at first, she wanted to see his face. Or at least what was left of it. Half of the guy's face was just burns scars. When the ghost began to move, she hit him with the poker and he disappeared. Once she was back in the kitchen, Clara described the ghost's face to the brothers.

"You never should have done that! yelled Dean. Even if you had the poker he could have throw it away with his ghost's powers !

\- Sorry, she replied, it's just that I think he understood what's going on here and I think he's gonna shut the connextion down or something…"

That would be indeed a problem. Clara would be on her own, without knowing how to get rid of the ghost. But then an other man appeared by the Winchesters. He started to talk and when he saw the screen, he just asked what was going on.

"This girl is haunted by a ghost, but we can't come to help her, she lives across…

\- Across what, Sam? questionned the man.

\- That's it! You're the one who can help her Cas!

\- That's the angel Castiel? asked the teenaged girl.

\- Yes, that's me, he answerd. But I don't see why I'm the one who can help her…

\- She lives across the see and, as an angel, you can go wherever you want, right?"

Finally, a plan was showing up. Castiel would go to Clara's home and help her get rid of the ghost. It was past midnight, almost one in the morning. If adrenaline wasn't pumping into Clara's veins, she would realized how tired she was. She wanted only one thing: this to be over. And get to know a bit better the Wincheters, which fangirl wouldn't want to know about their favorite characters? She just wouldn't be as freaky as Becky, even in the books, her behaviour was a little too much, thought Clara. Anyway, she was too young for them, and that is not what she was interested about. Lost in her thoughts, she didn't realize the screen was off, the ghost had shut the WiFi off… The girl looked around her, but she could see no Castiel. What was he doing? Isn't angel traveling instantaneous? While looking around her, Clara looked at the window. The ghost was there. With a scary smile. Clara didn'y get the time to understand what happened when the window blew off, undoing the salt circle. Clara fell and screamed, thinking her death was coming and she didn't even got to say goodbye to her parents, when a bright blue light appeared.

"He's gone now, but not for long… We have to find what is keeping him here."

Clara recognized the voice, Castiel was finally here.

6\. Clara couldn't say anything. It was beginning to be too much for her. Between the ghost that was haunting her house and meeting her favorite characters, she was starting to panic. The girl looked at the angel: he was exactly how she'd figured him, with the trench coat, the tie, the eyes…

"First, we need to know who this ghost is. Do you have any ideas? asked Castiel.

\- Heum,...I don't…know…

\- Are you alright?

\- I'm fine, just fine, she lied.

\- You don't seem to be alright, said the angel.

\- It's just with all of this happening,...I need some time to adapt. And about the ghost, when I saw him, I realized half of his face was burned, could be a start."

With no Internet, doing research was going to be complicated. Asking the police in the middle of the night was not possible either, try to explain a cop you're looking for the identity of the ghost hunting you. Clara proposed that Castiel would go alone to the police station in order to steal some information, but the angel didn't want to leave the girl on her own. Even with Cas' help, the teenage girl was not saved. In the middle of all that thinking a little sound came to they ears. Clara's phone. She'd received a message. It was from Marion, apparently she was bored and wanted to know if her friend was awake. Clara knew how to get the information s on the ghost, Marion was the solution! Texting was way too slow, she had to call her friend.

" What are you doing? Asked Castiel.

\- Calling a friend who normally can do the research for us.

\- Hello? Clara, I wanted to text, not to call you, calling people is boring, said the voice from the phone who apparently was Marion.

\- I know, but we need your help.

\- We? You got yourself a boyfriend? Marion was laughing out loud.

\- Remember my books? Well, they're real and the angel's here, replied Clara.

\- Clara, you have lost your mind, really…

\- Sorry to interrupt you, but we do need your help, said Castiel.

\- I like the sound of his voice, but sounds too old for you Clara. Anyway, I'm bored.. So even if this is a hoax, I'm gonna help you, might be funny."

7\. Marion didn't realized what was going on but it didn't matter, she was going to help Clara and Castiel find who the ghost was and at the moment it was the most important. While Castiel was looking around in case the ghost'd showed up, Clara told her friend to look for a fire not far from her house in the last decades, judging from the man's clothes. In this part of France, fires are not very common but it could happen that someone forgot to turn of the gas. In the last 25 years, there were 5 fires but only 2 of them took lives away. But still no information on the man. They had to search in the local deaths, but without seeing any pictures it was difficult for Clara. Lucky for her, there was only one match. The man used to live in Clara's house, the house burned, the man with it. Couple of years after, the house was rebuilt and 15 years later Clara's family moved in. According to Marion, the man burned his house to commit suicide. This would be why he's a vengeful spirit according to Cas. But why would this ghost attack only now? Clara could still ask him but after reflexion, it was not such a good idea, she'd prefer to keep it secret.

" So the man burned in the fire… said Cas. Then there are no bones to burn…

\- How do we do then? asked Clara.

\- You're really into it! That's kinda creepy… interrupted Marion.

\- Marion, please, shut up. You were very helpful, thank you, but I'm gonna have to hang up now.

\- Whatever, I'm getting tired, said Marion before hanging up.

\- We need to find something he was attached to, in order to kill him, answered Castiel."

\- And Marion was gone… they had to find whatever this was on their own… then an idea crossed Clara's mind: what if it was her house that was keeping him here. In that case, it would mean she'd have to burn her house to kill the ghost. Cas tried to assure her it was something else. They searched for hours. Clara was getting tired, she wanted only one thing: kill this ghost to finally be able to go to bed. During the research, the ghost appeared a couple of times but Castiel always took him down. At 5 in the morning, they had search the whole house, nothing was found. Exhausted, the teenage girl looked outside and saw it. She used to ask her parents about the tree in the garden, they would always answer they'd chop it down one day. The little girl would ask why, they'd answer "Because it's a dead man's tree". And the tree was chopped. This tree was holding the ghost here and chopping it down had made him angry. They had to burn it.

8\. Getting all the remains of the tree was quite difficult. Lucky for them, Clara's mother wanted to keep everything for the winter and some to built furniture (it was quite a big tree). Once the furniture done, there was not much left of the tree. That part was easy to find: near the cheminy. Burning the wood into the cheminy would take too long, Cas took it outside and began to put gasolin on it while Clara was searching for the furniture. It was a small table, her mom really loved that table. They hadn't seen the ghost for a while now and Clara had forgotten he could appear any minute. Just when she got to the table, the ghost showed himself and threw Clara trough the room. Castiel appeared just in time to make him go but Clara was a bit knocked out. She showed the angel the table to burn. Once everything was taken outside, they were finally ready to put an end to this ghost. Of course, on the moment when Clara lightened the match, the ghost appeared one last time before burning with the tree's remains in an awful scream.

"Mom loves that table, I wonder what I'll tell her when she'd get back… whispered the teenage girl.

\- I guess a lie is the proper thing to do, answered the angel."

Clara would have to think about it, she'd had until midday for that, so six hours. But in the end, the ghost was finally gone. She was a bit wounded, but not badly. But this would not stop her thinking this was one of the best night she ever had, apart from almost dying. She had to call the Winchester to thank them.

9\. "It's done? asked Dean.

\- Yup, we killed it! exlaimed Clara. Well, in a way, considering he was already dead…

\- Have you come up with an explanation for your mom about that disaster?

\- I think I'll say we've been robbed, I don't think telling the truth is the best idea...

\- Anyway, it's hell of a nice job you've done there kiddo, but try to stay out of trouble, we can't send Cas everytime, laughed the big brother.

\- I'll try but I can't promise, she answered. Though, in a couple of month, once school is done, I'll go live with my dad for a year, mom doesn't want it, I never knew why, but the jugde said that I have the right of having a father and… Anyway, I'll come to the States and maybe we could meet one day !

\- Tell me Dean, didn't we met once a hunter who told us he was divorced and his daughter Clara was in France? ask Sam.

\- Dan? The guy we worked with in Texas, what was it about…

\- Vampires, completed the younger brother.

\- Wait a minute, Dan as in Daniel? asked the girl.

\- I think so, answered Dean.

\- You mean my father is an hunter?"

Clara kept quite for a few minutes after that revelation. This would explain a lot of things: why they separted, why her mom didn't want her to live with her dad, why she didn't want Clara to read Supernatural,... She was the daughter of an hunter. That information was not going to change her mind, she was going to the States, live with her dad, but there was something new in her plans: she would learn how to hunt monsters.


End file.
